Left Unfinished
by FrostSprite
Summary: Captain Nicholls is a man that keeps his word. But how can he do that if he is lying in a pool of blood...
1. Chapter 1

Pain, It's such a small word. But, it comes to no surprise; I saw the guns the Germans had somehow hidden amongst the trees. Though I'm not sure what hurt more being shot and lying in a pool of my own blood, or falling off Joey.

Joey.

I hope the horse is alright. I can't see anything but the blood stained ground in which I've fallen. I've grown quite attached to the animal, but I must remember that he was never meant to be mine. No, that fine horse belongs to Albert.

Albert.

I promised him that I would return Joey to him. Though looking at how things are, I can't see myself fulfilling that promise any time soon. I can't move. It hurts to breath. Forcing me to take small shallow breathes.

I groan and reached with a battered, bloody hand to my wounds. A whole the size of a marble is gushing blood from my side, and another one in my leg. I remember four shots being fired, but I guess only two hit me. It hurts, I don't know how much more time I have. I hear footsteps and start to panic. They are speaking German, and coming closer.

To check the English bodies perhaps? To see if there is anyone still alive.

I lay as still as I can, which isn't very hard to do in my case. I wait for what seems like eternity, until I feel something cold press against my wounded side. I couldn't help but cry out and flinch, looking up at my German enemy, thinking that I would see an angry man standing above me. But, what I saw instead was not what I expected.

A boy, probably no older the Albert, stared at me with surprise and fear in his eyes. His gun quivered in his hands, and the barrel only inches from my face. I wondered for a moment if he would shot me point blank.  
>But a loud booming voice called out from behind him. Making his flinch and swing his head around to answer a fearful. "Ja, Herr!"<p>

He then looked back at me sadly, and pointed his rifle at me head once more. I returned his gaze. I was wrong to hope that a German soldier, boy or not, would show any pity to an Englishman. He aimed for my forehead and slowly started to pull the trigger.

I closed my eyes and saw my life flash before them; my parents, my family, friends, but most of all Joey and Albert. When I thought of them I couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes and down my dirty cheeks.

I shouldn't have never brought that horse, that way I wouldn't have any regrets dying. But, now I do.

I'm not ready to die! I feel so unfulfilled. I've always prided myself as a man of my word. But, now I will never be able to see Joey safely back to Albert.

_**BANG!  
><strong>_  
>I expected pain or darkness. But, that's not what I got. Instead I got a lung full of smoke and a ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked up at my executioner. His head was turned to look over his quivering shoulders and his eyes where so tightly shut, wrinkles filled his face.<p>

_He missed!_

But was it on purpose or accident? I soon heard laughter to the far right, out of my line of sight. It sounded teasing, and the boy looked horrified. He slowly looked in my direction.

And gave me a small smile…

He knew I was still alive. But, is that better or worse for me?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was way too young to young to be here! Bodies littered the bloody field like trash; I can't have my younger brother looking at this. It's like a horrible nightmare that you know you'll never wake from. The smell of blood and burning flesh make's me almost retch, I look over to Michael. He doesn't look too good, and I don't blame him. Maybe we can get out of here before some of the others see's us.

"We have wan this battle! I want every one of you to check the enemy's bodies! No prisoners, if you find one alive, shot him! " Nope, I was wrong. The Captain in charge marched over to us and pulled Michael from my side.

"What are you waiting for? Check the bodies!" he yelled. I couldn't help but pray to whatever God that was up there that we wouldn't find anyone alive. Because, I don't think I'd have the guts to kill anyone.

We walked for a while, and I was beginning to think that we would be in luck and wouldn't find anyone still alive. But, my hopes where smashed when Michael pressed his gun into the side of an Englishman, and the man cried out. The enemy opened his eyes and looked at Michael; they stared at each other, both fearful and knowing what was supposed to happen next.

"Well, go on! Shot him!" shouted the Captain.

No, no, no! Michael, you can't shot him point blank it'll ruin you for life! But these words never left my lips. Instead I could only stare as my little brother gave the Captain a fearful "Yes, sir!" and pointed his rifle at the blonde Englishman's head.

I couldn't breathe. He's really going to do it! I couldn't watch and turned my head away, and closed my eyes.

**BANG!**

Smoke filled my lungs, making me cough.

Oh, God. Did he do it? I didn't want to open my eyes, but I must know.

Michael wasn't even looking at the man! His face was wrinkled up and he quivered. Then I slowly looked at the man on the ground, I was thinking there would be blood everywhere. But, I found that the Englishman's eyes where still open and looking at Michael with a confused expression on his face. And a bullet hole just two inches away from his head in the mud.

"Ha, ha, ha! We'll make a man out of you yet son! Good work!" The Captain waltzed out of the field still laughing; obviously haven thought Michael killed the man.

I suddenly could breathe again. But it only lasted a moment. What are we going to do now? The man is still alive; we can't just leave him here. But what happens if we were ever to get caught? Michael was moving into a crouch position and started to stuff a piece of cloth to the Englishman wounds. But, he made it look as though he was just taking things off the body. Suva nears, others would have called them.

The man was blissfully silent through the process, if he were to make any noise now we all would have been done for. The others were leaving the field, leaving just the three of us, apparently the superiors wanted help for getting all the runaway English horses. I kept looking over my shoulder. Hoping against hope that no one would spot us, we would be shot and killed as traitors.

We were lucky. Michael and I were able to sneak the Englishman into the small tents that we had, and gently put him on my sleeping bag; since Michaels was too small, and even with mine the man's feet was still dangling off the end.

"Now what?" Michael asked me.

"You're asking me?!" I all but hollered at him. How was I supposed to know? Michael is the one that started this. I looked over at the blonde enemy lying on the bed, while I did have some knowledge in medicine I wouldn't know what to do if the man still had one of the bullets within his body.

I leaned over and gently took off the man's coat and layers of clothing. The wounds where ugly; they ran deep within his flesh and the smell of burnt skin was almost enough to make me gag. I knew what I would need to do for him though my knowledge is limited; I just hope it will be enough.

I took a small knife from the desk and cleaned it as best as I could. Then taking the dull end of the knife I scrapped away the dead flesh around the holes. The man was blissfully sleeping and didn't move while I worked. I found a needle and thread and cleaned that up too.

It must have taken me a good two hours to finish, and when I did. I found some clean cloth we were able to wrap the wounds with, it was only a matter of time before the man awoke or we were discovered. It looked to me like he was going to awake soon, then he could take care of himself.

Unfortunately we didn't have as much time as I thought.

The commanding officers told Micheal that he was to be leaving soon. I couldn't let this happen! He's my brother, but there was also the injured man within the tent.

In the end I choose my brother. Though it was with much relief that we were to leave the tents as they were, and the Englishman still slept peacefully inside undisturbed and undiscovered; I didn't want to leave the Englishman, but my brother was more important.

I just hope he, and us, will be okay…


End file.
